VINCULOS
by jenedith princess
Summary: QUE PASARIA SI sAKUNO EMPEZARA A SALIR COPN OTRA PERSONA, SI rYOMA EMPEZARA A CELARLA SIN SABER SUS SENTIMIETOS POR ELLA Y LA LASTIMARA CONSTANTEMENTE. SI EL CAPITAN TAMBIEN LA CELA Y FUJI SE IDVIERTE POR LA GRACIOSA DIVERSION...
1. prologo

aki he venido con una historia de esta serie!1 es mi primer fic de la misma por lo que les pido paciencia ok? se me ocurrio en un dia como hoy (osea hoy¬¬) viemndo la segunda peli de la serie y dije por que no? jajajajaja ok espero les guste y recuerden dejarme sus comentarios solo asi mejorare jajajaja ok los dejo con la historia y recuerden que: the prince of tennis no me pertenece... por desgracia ¬¬

* * *

"**VÍNCULOS"**

La nacionales habían dado por terminado, los clubes regresaban respectivamente a sus escuelas, algunos orgullos de sus logros y otros tanto decepcionados, Seigaku regresaba con un trofeo entre manos, enorgulleciendo a todo su colegio.

Había pasado exactamente una semana, y aun no había celebrado como era debido según la perspectiva de Takechi Momoshiro, portador del "Dunk Smash", por lo que habían acordado ese día en la práctica que al siguiente día celebrarían como era debido en la casa de la entrenadora sumiré quien acepto gustosa.

Ryoma Iba saliendo de su práctica como era costumbre, al salir visualizo a los tres novatos platicando…. Como era costumbre, también observo como sus sempais se dirigían a los vestidores como era costumbre, observo a la chica que nunca paraba de hablar junto con Ryuzaki caminando hacia los vestidles femeninos como era costumbre, observo como Eiji corría a saludarlas como era costumbre, también como besaba la mejilla de Ryuzaki y caminaban en dirección contraria de los chicos como era costumbre…. Si en definitiva todo era un día normal. Por lo que siguió su camino hacia los vestidores.

1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10…. ¡ SSSSSSSTTTTTTOOOOOOPPPPPP!

Desde cuando Eiji saludaba a Ryuzaki de beso?

Por qué se ven que ahora son más unidos

Por qué se fuero juntos?

Y por qué diablos pensaba esto? Y le molestaba la escena antes vista?

La reacción de Ryoma fue pasada por todos quienes al igual que él se impactaron el acercamiento entre ambos jóvenes, pero no fue así para dos pares de ojos que desde un comienzo lo observaron por lo que ambos notaron las diferentes reacciones que tenía el de ojos gatunos.

Ambos se observaron al final y dirigieron su vista donde se perdieron sus dos amigos…

Esto sencillamente comunicado, llevarían a situaciones de dolor para todos y uno de ellos se llevaría el corazón roto.

Si eso sería complicado y divertido en cierta manera.


	2. como fue que sucedio?

**hola aki con el segundo cap jejejeje muchas gracias a los que agregaron como favorito a "vinculos" muchas gracias y en especial a Bolddy Cherry, muchas por tu coemntario y espero te guste el cap.  
**

**recuerde que_ THE PRINCE OF TENNIS_ no me pertenece sino a su respectivo dueño.  
**

**asi que sin mas que agregar los dejo con el ca ^-^  
**

* * *

************ "VÍNCULOS"************

**CAPITULO 1**

"**COMO FUE QUE SUCEDIÓ"**

Sakuno Ryuzaki, mejor conocida por los miembros del club de tenis como la nieta de la entrenadora, una chica dulce, alegre, tímida, con calificación excelentes, pero algo torpe en los deportes. Popular entre las chicas por lo noble que era y entre los chicos por su ángel carismático que poseía sin contar del mismo modo la belleza natural que tenía. Poseía una mirada carmín que reflejaba sus sentimientos, cuerpo esbelto que si bien no muy desarrollado perfecto para sus doce años de edad; un hermoso y bastante largo cabello rojizo-castaño que siempre iba amarrado en dos trenzas.

Siempre acompañada de su mejor amiga, Tomoka Osakada, una chica imperativa y escandalosa, ambas inscritas en el club de tenis femenil gracias a su admiración de cierto chico de mirada gatuna, a quien Tomoka no dejaba de halagar muy contradictoriamente al comportamiento de Sakuno.

Aquella tarde se habían quedado las dos hasta tarde por orden su capitana, ya que a su parecer ambas debían enfocarse ambas a sus saques y tiros, sobre todo Sakuno quien no podía siquiera dar un buen saque. Su abuela las había estado acompañando hasta ese momento viendo para su desgracia el poco talento que tenía su nieta para ese deporte. Pero en ella estaba segura corría sangre de deportista no por nada su padre fue muy bueno en el tenis. Tal vez solo debía encontrar un buen maestro porque tal pareciese que el hijo de Nahijiro no era muy buen tutor por buen jugador que sea.

Tal vez debía pedirle a alguno de sus chicos que fuera su tutor… el problema era quien seria el perfecto….

Tezuka: si bien era el capitán por mostrar un talento innato, y que conocía a su nieta desde pequeña, su relación cambio cuando este entro a la secundaria volviéndose más frio que de costumbre…. Frio y exigente….

Oishi: si él podría ser…sino fuera que no le exigiría tanto a su nieta, su apodo como la madre de Seigaku no eras porque si, era tan blando como una y siempre prefería no arriesgar ni hacer que nadie se lastimara….

Fuji. El genio…. Calculador y ….. Esa sonrisa que lo acompañaba siempre ….. Que su nieta estuviera con el…. No, el no sería una muy buena influencia para ella…

Kaidoh: …..

Inui:… de solo pensar en los dos últimos un escalofrió surgió en su espalda.

Kawamura: tendría el mismo efecto que Oishi… aunque quizá la alimente como es debido…

Momoshiro: el juego agresivo no va con la personalidad de Sakuno, y aunque nada pierde con probar, lo dejaría como una segunda opción… no quería que su nieta se volviera adicta a las hamburguesas…

Eiji: un chico imperativo, ruidos, emocionalmente un niño… quizás ninguno cumpliera sus exigencias.

Sakuno para la entrenadora Sumire era el tesoro más grande, desde la muerte de su madre y la repentina desaparición de su hijo, cuido de ella como si fuera su propia hija, cuidándola en exceso incluso de sus propios amigos; para ella representaba el amor que sus padres se profesaban y que le profesaban, era una oruga que pronto se convertiría en una linda mariposa que volaría lejos de ella en algún momento, pero retrasaría ese vuelo lo más que se pudiera, por ello siempre "charlaba" con los chicos que la pretendía ya que su adorada nieta era muy noble para darse cuenta de las oscuras intenciones de los demás…. En fin por su propio bien debía aprender de alguien más que no fuera ella.

Al día siguiente antes del entrenamiento llamo al capitán de su equipo y le pidió de favor que ayudara a su nieta con el entrenamiento, por lo cual el chico no se negó.

* * *

Habían pasado una semana desde que el entrenamiento con Tezuka había empezado, y Ryuzaki no mostraba ni una señal de haber mejorada y la mirada fría e inexpresiva que el chico le mandaba no ayudaba mucho al contrario la ponía más tensa y nerviosa haciéndola fallar constantemente. El chico no decía nada solo se limitaba a verla y soltar uno que otro suspiro.

Sakuno podía verlo y si al principio se sintió feliz de que su abuela le pidiera a Tezuka que la apoyara con sus entrenamientos delegando del cargo a Ryoma, ahora solo la preocupaba más…. Quizás el tenis no era para ella después de todo.

Con un suspiro camino hacia la banca donde había dejado sus cosas y guardo la raqueta en su estuche ante la atenta mirada de su Tutor quien al ver que la chica se disponía a irse hablo por primera vez desde que empezó el entrenamiento.

-aún no hemos acabado Ryuzaki- dijo serio el capitán de Seigaku

-yo ya acabe- se limitó a decir la de mirada carmín

-tan rápido te rindes?, aun te faltan ejercicios por dominar y completar así que por favor vuelve a tu lugar

-lo siento pero me voy, estoy cansada, déjalo así y por favor no te molestes en preparar una rutina para el día de mañana…. Dejo esto por la paz.- dijo la chica con la mirada escondida entre sus cabellos, y caminando de manera tranquila hacia la salida dejando a un Tezuka inmóvil.

Como le explicaría a la Entrenadora que su Nieta dejaba el tenis? Recibiría un gran sermón.

* * *

A solo dos días de aquel incidente todos en el club se había sorprendido al escuchar de la propia Sakuno que había abandonado el club de tenis; ninguno podía creerlo, porque lo dejo? Exactamente nadie sabía, Tezuka solo se mantenía recargado en el escritorio con los ojos cerrados y la expresión seria. Como si eso no le importase en lo mas mínimo.

Nadie después de eso dijo nada… todos sorprendidos o por lo menos la mayoría por que aquel que no obtuvo la misma reacción fue el príncipe del tenis quien rompió el silencio con su típico "nada nada dane"

Quien se levantó y empezaba a caminar hacia la salida y le dirigió unas últimas palabras a la chica…. –el tenis no es un deporte que puedan jugarlo chicas como tú que se rinden tan fácilmente, fue tu mejor decisión, el tenis no es para alguien tan débil como tu….

Lo siguiente que se escucho fue un portazo y no precisamente de Echizen sino de Ryuzaki quien salió del salón donde todos estaban reunidos no sin antes mostrarle una mirada que Ryoma no supo identificar. Dolor. Tristeza. Impotencia….no lo sabía.

* * *

Otra semana pasó y nadie supo más de la Nieta de la entrenadora, asistía solamente a sus clases curriculares y no se paraba por el mínimo error en las canchas. Nadie decía nada al respecto, los tres novatos tampoco sabían muy bien cuál era la razón además de que al parecer al mencionarle a Ryuzaki la palabra tenis, se ponía de mal humor, no fue sino hasta ese día en la tarde justo cuando había acabado el entrenamiento que escucharon una plática que Sumire sensei tenía con todos los titulares.

-no te estoy pidiendo que te arrodilles pero creo que necesitas saber esto Echizen- decía la entrenadora.

-y le vuelvo a decir que si cree que contándome un poco de su nieta y de lo torpe que es me dará culpa, le digo que pierde su tiempo, a Ryuzaki aún le falta mucho.

-Echizen- pronuncio con voz autoritaria el capitán de Seigaku- guarda silencio que esto no es solo para ti sino para todos los demás,- y antes tales palabras ninguno volvió a hablar.

-Taro Ryuzaki era mi hijo, y fuer compañero de tu padre Ryoma, ambos estuvieron bajo mi tutela en el equipo de tenis, ambos fueron excelentes en su propio juego, mientras tu padre fue a perseguir un sueño en América, mi hijo se quedó aquí, construyendo con esfuerzos el suyo. Tal vez llegaron saber de el por los medio de comunicación **Djoker**: (juego de palabras entre Djokovic y "Joker" o guasón en español, la neta no se me ocurrió uno y recurrí al internet jejejeje ¬¬). -Ante la mención de dicho sobrenombre todos quedaron sorprendidos, todos menos Tezuka.-era magnifico burlando los tiros de los demás deshaciéndolos en segundos y fue el mejor claro hasta que se retiró… dos años antes de su retiro comenzó una relación con una de sus compañeras de instituto, Sakura la madre de Sakuno. Tras quedar embarazada la chica se lo conto a mi hijo y el decidió dar por terminado su carrera profesional para poder brindarle un hogar lleno de amor a su futura hija. Eso es algo que la prensa no sabe y las causas de su retiro son solo suposiciones.-Sumire hablaba con una sonrisa triste surcando su rostro. – nueve meses después…

-nací yo cobrando coa precio la vida de mi madre- termino Sakuno quien había entrado

-Saku….

- nací el 14 de enero, cobrando como precio la vida de mi madre, después de ello mi padre me cuido como si de una muñeca me trata, retomando nuevamente su carrera como tenista, bueno más bien entro en uno de los institutos como tutor privado, fue ahí donde conocí a la familia Kuminitsu, -decía mirando con una mirada melancólica a Tezuka quien también la observaba- Tezuka y yo solíamos jugar cuando éramos más niños, hasta que mi padre desapareció y el entro a la secundaria. –decía caminando hasta la ventana que ahí se encontraba, fijando su vista hacia el horizonte y dejando que la suave brisa golpeara su rostro. – después de eso no toque una raqueta, fue hasta que mi abuela me sugirió practicar el tenis, conocí a Ryoma, y lo vi jugar, junto con todos ustedes que me uní al equipo de tenis femenil. Pensado que así estaría un poco más cerca de mi padre, y cuando el volviera estuviera orgulloso; Pero aun después de mucho practicar me di cuenta que el tenis no es lo mío. Así que mejor decidí retirarme con dignidad.- se giró dándoles la cara todos los titulares, mostrando una sonrisa o lo que pareciera trataba ser- debo irme Tomoka me espera para hacer un trabajo en equipo y venía a pedirte permiso para quedarme en su casa estás de acuerdo?

-si- contesto Sumire con la mirada fija en su escritorio- ve con cuidado

-vale!- y salió de ahí tal cual entro.

Nadie de los titulares decía nada, ninguna sabía nada de la pequeña Saku, y jamás pensaron que ese fuera su pasado.

-mada ma..- trato decir Ryoma

-no te atrevas a decir eso Ryoma- interrumpió el neko de Seigaku al de mirada gatuna- no lo digas vale? – dicho esto salió del salón

* * *

Aunque sabía que algún día esa parte de su vida , aunque no quería que se supiera en esta etapa cuando a ella una le dolía, caminaba tranquilamente por los jardines del colegio, nadie la esperaba y la excusa de Tomoka… fue simplemente para no derramar una lagrima frente a todos y que la miraran con latina,. Ya tenía con sentirse un inútil en el deporte que pare tanto amo. Caminaba lentamente tratando se contenerse, pero el ver hacia donde se dirigía con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos y el casi asfixiante dolor de su pecho era difícil, no quería llorar, menos mas….. No quería ser débil….

-Sakuno chan….-escucho decir a sus espalda volteándose al instante y toparse con una mirada de azul oscuro, por su parte el mencionado al mirar el rostro y las condiciones en que se encontraba la pequeña instintivamente se lanzó y la abrazo protectoramente.

Sakuno sorprendida por el acto del mayor no supo cuándo ni como pero ese gesto derrumbo sus fuerzas y lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba aferrándose a la playera del chico, sus piernas temblaban y el pecho le dolía, en su mente surcaban imágenes de su papa, lo feliz que se veía al enseñarles a los demás y la promesa que ella de pequeña el hizo prometer…. _"cuando yo sea mayor jugare en las grandes ligas igual que tu papi! Entonces jugaras contra mí de acuerdo! Promételo!..._

Eiji por su parte, solo sentía ala menor aferrase a su playera que poco a poco iba humedeciéndose por las lágrimas que soltaban la chica, jamás imagino que la Ryuzaki, tímida, alegre y optimista se viera tan frágil que en cual momento pareciese romperse…. Quizás solo quizás…. Si el pudiera….

-soy torpe, y no logro coordinarme muy bien pero… pero…. Amo el tenis más que a cualquier cosa!-soltó de pronto la ojicarmin, - pero en todo el tiempo no he mejorado.. Ryoma kun y Tezuka kun, ambos me han dado clases y no mejoro… soy tan inútil…..

-saku…..-no es verdad, eres una chica alegre y optimista, siempre das todo de ti para animarnos, y jamás te das por vencida no es así? Entonces no lo hagas ahora, no renuncies a lo que más y aquello que te recuerda tanto a tu padre, estoy seguro que él te dirá lo mismo que yo, -y separándola un poco de el para verla a los ojos continuo- además!... jejejejejeje las lágrimas no van contigo….nya!-esas sencillas palabras que a Eiji le salieron del corazón para animar a la chica hicieron que una sonrisa, pequeña pero sincera por parte de la de trenzas asomara en su rostro, una sonrisa que lucía mejor que un par de lágrimas en su rostro….

* * *

La siguiente semana Sakuno con nuevas fuerzas, y nuevo optimismo se dirigía a la oficina del club femenil para pedir nuevamente su inscripción, rogaba internamente que la capitana y la entrenadora no fueran tan malos como para no dejarla volver, porque después de todo una nueva meta en su cabeza tenia, cumplir la promesa que mantenía con su padre y el demostrarle que ella podría lograrlo, además contaba con la ayuda de Eiji kun…. Gracias a él tenías nuevas aspiraciones. Esa tarde empezarían sus entrenamientos Privados-secretos", Eiji prometió enseñarles todo lo que el sabia y haría que avanzara a su paso tal cual el aprendió… daría todo de sí misma esta vez y sería igual o mejor que papa…

Con esto la relación que se formó entre ambos se fortaleció, dejando de lado la formalidad que antes llevaban.

Lo que Sakuno y Eiji no sabía que la relación que empezaba a surgir entre ambos desencadenaría celos, intrigas, amor, y desamor, confusiones, y tristezas a su paso…..

**********RYOSAKU**********

**dejen sus reviews por favor**


	3. se corre un rumor?

_**hola! otra vez aki molestando jejejeje bueno antes que nada, quiero agradecer a las personas que han agregado este fic coo fabvortio se los agradezco mucho ^-^  
**_

_**ahora respecto a los reviews:  
**_

_**kim kui: perdon! x no haberte puesto en el cap anterior pero te me perdiste! jejejejeje en fin gracias por tu comentario y espero que sigas esta historia.  
**_

_**Bloddy Cherry: si ryoma es muy directo en ciertas cosas... pero me encanta! *¬*  
**_

_**alice bezarius echizen: la historia es RyoSaku 100%, pero necesito a Eiji o mas bien Ryoma lo necesita para darse cuenta de muchaaaaaaassss cosas..  
**_

_** .gomez: gracias por tu coemntario y me algreo que te guste el fic ^-^  
**_

_**ahora si sin mas, sigamos con el cap!**_

_**recuerden que the prince of tennis no me pertencesi nino a su autor takeshi sensei.**_

* * *

_**En El Cap. Anterior….**_

_**Con esto la relación que se formó entre ambos se fortaleció, dejando de lado la formalidad que antes llevaban.**_

_**Lo que Sakuno y Eiji no sabía que la relación que empezaba a surgir entre ambos **_

**CAPITULO 2**

"**SE CORRE EL RUMOR?"**

Para todo los titulares les sorprendió…..

Los tres novatos… no lo creían….

Tomoka estaba eufórica….

Y la escuela entera….atónicos….

Ryoma…y Tezuka ….fruncieron el ceño…..

Sakuno…roja cual jitomate….

Los únicos que sonreían era Eiji y Fuji…. Aunque claro cada uno por diversos motivos….

Como es que todo eso paso?... bueno todo empezó hace 4 días…. Exactamente al inicio de la semana…

* * *

**DIA 1**

**LUNES…**

Sakuno se despertó muy de buenas como venía haciéndolo últimamente, su ritmo y sus jugadas en el tenis iban mejorando a grandes pasos….tal vez al final lo malo no era ella sino sus tutores….ambos serios y calculadores que solo la ponían nerviosa….en cambio Kikumaru.-kun…porque ahora le llamaba por su nombre…bueno en lo que le buscaba un apodo…o algo así…no se sentía muy bien con eso del nombre y él le había prohibido llamarlo Eiji-kun…..

Kiku….Eiji-Kun era el tipo de ensueño que cualquier chica querría a su lado, divertido, emocionante, compresivo, amable, travieso, pero caballeroso…sin duda un chico que cualquiera querría…porque su corazón tenía que pertenecerle al príncipe del tenis?

En fin…se bañó y se arregló, salió de la casa de su abuela, y comenzó su caminata rumbo a la escuela….. a las dos cuadras antes de llegar al colegio en la esquina para cruzar la avista se encontró con el pelirrojo quien al verla corrió hacia ella para saludarla con un beso en la mejilla… provocando que la susodicha se sonrojara, ciertamente aún no se acostumbraba a ese gesto por parte de su mayor…

Caminaron nuevamente hacia el edificio… todo los estudiantes que pasaban por ahí se le quedaban mirando…. Para toda la escuela Eiji era conocido, por pertenecer al club de tenis, su estilo de juego y ser uno de los tantos hombres guapos de Seigaku, mientras Sakuno era conocida por la parte masculina de la escuela por su buenas notas, nobleza y atractivo físico que tenía, sabían que se hablaban, sabían que se conocían, pero que tan profunda era su relación para que el la besara en su mejilla? Eso sin duda, claro a los ojos del cuerpo estudiantil, era el comienzo de un nuevo romance….

* * *

**DÍA 2**

**MARTES**

El receso daba inicio todos empezaban a salir de sus respectivos salones… otro más acomodaban los asientos para comer en grupo, el salón de Sakuno los tres novato y ambas chicas decidieron comer en grupo dentro del mismo salón, invitaron a Ryoma quien no declino la oferta de comer algo, ya que para variar ese día no había llevado nada de comer (cuando ¬¬ lleva), iban a empezar a degustar… cuando la puerta del salón se abrió dejando ver a un ojivioleta y aun pelirrojo…. Ambos mandados por su capitán, en busca de Echizen por una junta importante….

-hey Echizen!- grito momo entrando al salón

-hola o'chibi! Tezuka nos mandó para visarte que….- relata el acrobático quien fijo la vista en la de mirada carmín dejando de hablar- nya!- bueno por lo menos un momento- pero si es un almuerzo de Saku! Se ve delicioso…. Saku me dejas probar un poquito?- proclamo Eiji con ojos de gatito hambriento

-claro Kikumaru!- acepto la cobriza con una sonrisa en su rostro….

Los estudiantes que estaban en el salón dejaron de comer, Momo, Tomoka, los tres novato, y Ryoma se quedaron callados de la impresión… desde cuando Sakuno dejo de ser tímida con Eiji?, desde cuando le llamaba por su nombre de pila?

Si probablemente…

* * *

**DÍA TRES**

**MIÉRCOLES**

La clase de deportes era una de las que más le gustaban a Eiji, siempre que corriera o moviera su cuerpo era maravilloso para él, por muy al contrario de Ryoma quien era pésimo en deportes que no fueran tenis.

Aquel día ambas clases, de Eiji y Ryoma compartían el patio para dicha clase. En esa ocasión no trataba de futbol o básquet como clases anteriores sino este estaba dedicado a gimnasia, clase perfecta para el acrobático y pésima para el de mirada gatuna.

Los maestros decidieron coordinarse y "exponer cruelmente", según los de primero, a los alumnos por su poca coordinación, flexibilidad y equilibrio.

Vueltas carro, salto en el potro, (creo así se llama jejeje) y finalmente su capacidad de equilibrio en la viga, donde tenían que mantenerse sobre esta mientras ejecutaban una rueda de carro.

-Las dinámicas se efectuarán de la siguiente forma- declaro el profesor de tercer grado- pasara un alumno de tercero y posterior uno de primer grado entendieron?- a la respuesta obtuvo un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo.

Fuji quien era compañero de Eiji, realizo las tareas impuestas sin ningún tipo de inconveniente y así fue como se inició, los de primero demostrando su poca coordinación y atletismo, mientras que los de tercero…. Se encontraban en las mismas condiciones que sus anteriores, solo aquellos que pertenecían al club como atletismo pasaron la prueba sin defecto, era el turno de Eiji quien sin ningún problema realizo las actividades sin problemas y con demasiada energía agregando acrobacias de más…. Ryoma prosiguió después, con dificultades realizo la primera, con más realizo la segunda, y la tercera fue un completo fracaso…. Definitivamente Ryoma solo servía para el tenis… fue el pensamiento general de los ahí presentes….

Era el turno de las damas, quien a diferencia de los varones la mayoría realizo el mismo ejercicio sin problemas pero que tampoco demostraban excelencia…. Sakuno… su turno… para todos era bien sabían que a pesar de todo ella era…algo….torpe en sus movimientos…. Por lo que les sorprendió que la chica de trenzas realizara las acrobacias con tal elegancia, que pareciera que volaba…... Una mirada cómplice del neko de Seigaku y de la delicada nieta de Ryuzaki-sensei….y Calificación perfecta…alto! Porque Eiji y Sakuno ahora se miraban demasiado y se sonreían?

Será que?...

* * *

**DIA CUATRO..**

**JUEVES…**

Si los días anteriores no fue prueba confiable de la relación entre Eiji y Ryuzaki, la salida juntos de la cual los titulares fueron testigos, comenzó con el rumor….

Ese día la entrenadora sumiré les había avisado que los entrenamientos se alargarían una hora más por las próximos partidos internos donde se escogerían los titulares, Eiji trato de librarse con desespero de esa práctica cosa que llamo la atención de todos, Eiji jamás escapaba de una…. Y más aun tratándose de tenis…. Después la salida urgente que tuvo que hacer rumbo a los servicios también les extraño…. Y que 10 minutos después llegara Katsuo corriendo con la noticia de que había visto a Eiji apunto de besar a Sakuno… fue lo que detono, que la reja tuviera demasiadas pelotas atoradas y uno que otro jugadores de segundo año lastimado por una gira giratoria, color amarilla, llamada pelota… y utilizada en el tenis….

15 minutos más tarde, un Eiji rojo y contento comenzó a brinca de aquí para allá diciendo que ahora si jugaría contra cualquiera… nadie dijo nada y no por que no quisieran sino porque su estimado capitán les había prohíbo, amablemente no decir nada... "dicen algo y los pongo a dar 200 vueltas a toda la escuela"". Bueno si eso es amablemente….

Cuando la práctica acabo, los titulares incluido Ryoma se dirigieron a los vestidores, el único que no fue el pelirrojo argumentando que llegaría tarde a casa y que debía irse, claro que los titulares le creyeron, y solo querían que regresara con bien por lo que lo siguieron hasta el parque manteniendo una buena distancia, y no es que fueran curiosos o chismosos solo, precavidos, uno nunca sabe que puede pasar en ese transcurso no?

Y grande fue su sorpresa cuando observaron a la nieta de su entrenadora acercase donde l neko y saludarlo con una sonrisa, Eiji diciendo algo y Sakuno acercándose a su cara… pararse de puntitas y… besarlo?! Sakuno lo besaba? Oh por dios!

Y quizás ese beso hubiera seguido si no hubieran sido muy escandalosos (entiéndase, Momoshiro, Kaidoh, Oishi) no se hubieran escandalizado y gritado siendo arrastrados hacia el suelo por los demás evitando ser descubiertos, cuando volvieron su vista hacia donde se encontraban la pareja ellos ya se habían ido…

* * *

**DIA CINCO….**

**VIERNES…. COMIENZA EL RUMOR…. **

**Ryoma**

La tarde anterior, Ryoma regreso a casa con un humor más que frio…era congelado, tétrico y pésimo, a su lado el perro de la calle quien fue entrenado para ser agresivo , era un cachorrito, y lo peor es que no sabía por qué estaba así…. Jugo con su padre como todas las tardes, pero no podía concentrarse, y de eso estaba seguro Nahijiro, quien evitaba a toda costa los tiros de su hijo, ya que si los recibía la pared tendría su bonita figura grabada.

Y el día de hoy su mal humor seguía… y peor a todo, cada que recordaba lo que vio en el parque…. Aumenta su enojo….que rayos le pasaba….

**Tezuka**

Por respeto no dijo nada en ese momento, pero quien se creía Eiji para besar Sakuno, cuando regreso a su casa, solo se sentó en el estudio, y mientras bebía una taza de té de tila, porque realmente lo necesitaba, la imagen en el parque no le gusto para nada, y es que…. Eiji era mayor para su pequeña Ryuzaki!

Si suya porque el la quería como la hermana pequeña que sus padres nunca le dieron, desde que la conoció la cuido como tal, y si es verdad que desde que entro a la secundaria su comportamiento con ella cambio pero vamos… tenia cosas que hacer, y bueno su orgullo fue lastimado….junto con su brazo. A pero como el la lastimara o le hiciera cosas que no debía la pagaría….. y la verdad es que a pesar de que pensara eso su rostro se mantenía tan relajado y sereno que costaba creer esto.

Cuando despertó, tenía toda una larga lista de ejercicios que el neko de Seigaku realizaría…..

**La escuela….**

Una foto rondaba de correo en correo, y con ella un rumor que se expandía más y más, transformando la versión original del sucedido… y es que aquella foto decía más que las palabras…

**Sakuno… Eiji **

Cada uno, amaneció feliz como siempre, con la buena actitud que los caracterizaba, si sin duda, ese día será genial, o por lo menos hasta que llegaron a la escuela, juntos otra vez, sonriendo, platicando, juntos…..

Al cruzar la puerta de la escuela, las miradas se ciñeron sobre ellos, causando la incomodidad en ambos, algo pasaba, y sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando vieron a Osakada correr hacia ellos y felicitarlos, pero felicitarlos por qué?

Y nuevamente obtuvieron su respuesta al recibir una copia del periódico escolar donde la primera plana tenía una imagen donde Sakuno y Eiji, cuyo encabezado declaraba: _"Nuevo Romance Escolar, Neko Acrobático Y Tímida Estudiante Ejemplar"_, desde la prospectiva donde fue tomada la foto, ambos se besaban en el parque,

Miraron a todos a su alrededor…. Delante de ellos los demás titulares, a los costado y detrás los demás alumnados… todos esperando… una respuesta….

Para todo los titulares les sorprendió…..

Los tres novatos… no lo creían….

Tomoka estaba eufórica….

Y la escuela entera….atónicos….

Ryoma…y Tezuka ….fruncieron el ceño…..

Sakuno…roja cual jitomate….

Los únicos que sonreían eran Eiji y Fuji…. Aunque claro cada uno por diversos motivos….

El neko abrazo a Sakuno y simplemente sonrió más…. Un grito en toda la escuela se escuchó…

-QUE?!

Si, ese día algo en ellos cambio para bien o para mal… solo el tiempo lo diría…

* * *

**recuerden dejar sus comentarios, asi ayudaran a que Ryoma se ponga expuesto en celos, y se de cuenta de sus sentimientos por nuestra querida Ryuzaki**


	4. que rayos me pasa?

_**Hola! Me extrañaron? Yo si las extrañe! No me vuelvo a ir dos semana de aquí! En fin me tarde en subir si lo sé pero tengo coartada digo justificación jejeje las vacaciones que me di con la familia me dieron un montón de ideas jejeje y aunque solo subo un cap. y cortito ya tengo listo otros dos más y un poquito más largos por lo que si todo sale bien el domingo o lunes a más tardar los subo jajaja bueno ahora respondiendo a sus reviews:**_

**Pamys**: gracias por leer mi fic muchas gracias y me alegro que te haya gustado

**DULCECITO311:** muchas gracias y espero me sigas hasta el final

**Bloddy cherry:** Síííííííí jajaja estoy de acuerdo que Ryoma merece estar celosísimo jajaj, gracias por tu comentario y seguirme desde el prólogo jajaja gracias y espero contar contigo hasta el final

**keylove14: **me encanta Eiji, de hecho me identifico con el jajaja pero en fin eso se quedara como incógnita hasta que alguien aclare todo el lio que he hecho por acá jajaja

**alice bezarius Echizen:** gracias me alegra ver qué te gusta y claro que Ryoma es otro cantar pero bueno la pasara algo ajetreado en lo que descubre lo que pasa jajaja

**CaroU'on'the'moon:** muchas gracias por leer mi fic gracias y espero que te siga gustando.

** .gomez:** muchas gracias! Qué bueno que te guste y espero que me acompañes hasta el final del fic.

_**Recuerden que the prince of tennis no me pertenece sino a su debido autor: Konomi Takeshi, y si tiene alguna queja sobre por qué no hay más RyoSAku en el anime y manga diríjansela a él ok? Jajajajajja en fin le dejo el cap. y espero de todo corazón les guste así también no olviden dejar sus comentarios que gracias a ellos sigo aquí, ayudan a crear ideas y ayudan a subir mi ego jajaja bueno un poquito pero me divierto mucho, los quiero y ahora si los dejo con el cap.!**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**QUE RAYOS ME PASA?...**

**POV´S RYOMA **

Habían pasado una semana exactamente una sola semana y el genio que tenía no era nada adorable, despertaba de mal humor nada lo calmaba incluso Karupin se había alejado y no sabía si era por su bien por el mío…. En fin, mi humor empeoraba cada que llegaba al colegio, y ver aquella escenita tan horrenda…. Ryuzaki conversando alegremente con Eiji-sempai, eso me molestaba, pero vamos ni siquiera sabía por qué me molestaba solo me molestaba, enfada y ponía de un humor de nervios …..

Durante las clases me sentía mucho más tranquilo de lo que pensaba, bueno por lo menos hasta la hora del almuerzo o en los entrenamientos que esa MATA ROJA, apodo dado a Eiji sempai por alguna extraña razón, siempre aparecía acaparando todo el oxígeno que la castaña.

Por ejemplo, el segundo día de la semana o sea martes, durante la clase de gimnasia me alegró bastante que los de tercer año tuvieran el gimnasio y nosotros el patio, pero mi dicha no duro mucho cuando divise al pelirrojo correr hacia el profesor, hablarle y siguiente Ryuzaki huyera con él a quien sabe dónde porque de lo que estaba seguro era que no iban a la clase del mayor y si a eso le sumas que los murmullos acerca de dicha acción comenzaron mi humor dio un brinco mortal hacia arriba.

Lo único que mejoraba su humor durante los entrenamientos era que por alguna extraña razón el capitán le ponía a hacer más calentamientos y demás y terminaba agotado. Ja! Se lo merecía quien se creía que es para que le robe la atención de la de trenzas!... ONE MOMENT! Que rayos pensó? A mí no me importa si ella o cualquier otra chica le ponían o no atención solo era que su sempai estaban más odios quien de costumbre eso era…

**FIN DEL POV´S**

* * *

Aquélla noticias que rondaba por los pasillos desde que el periódico escolar salió, no la dejaban tranquila, lo que decían no era cierto! Y aunque Tomoka le había dicho que podría ser verdad por que ni ella ni el pelirrojo lo negaron ni aceptaron aún quedaba como un rumor… además de que la mayoría del tiempo el neko buscaba la compañía de ella, o por lo menos se les veía mucho juntos, y esa cuestión era la razón de que el rumor aun siguiera…. Y el hecho de que Eiji el lunes….

_**FLASH BACK.**_

_**Miraron a todos a su alrededor…. Delante de ellos los demás titulares, a los costado y detrás los demás alumnados… todos esperando… una respuesta….**_

_**Para todo los titulares les sorprendió…..**_

_**Los tres novatos… no lo creían….**_

_**Tomoka estaba eufórica….**_

_**Y la escuela entera….atónicos….**_

_**Ryoma…y Tezuka ….fruncieron el ceño…..**_

_**Sakuno…roja cual jitomate….**_

_**Los únicos que sonreían eran Eiji y Fuji…. Aunque claro cada uno por diversos motivos….**_

_**El neko abrazo a Sakuno La tomo por los hombros y acercándola mas a su cuerpo aprovechando que ella estaba en shock simplemente sonrió más….. "ES TOP SECRET" dijo caminado con ella hacia el edificio…. Un grito en toda la escuela se escuchó…**_

_**Que!**_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

Sin duda no era una respuesta negativa pero…. Tampoco afirmaba nada!, Tomoka le había dicho que entonces dijera la razón por la que se les veía muy unidos, pero no quería decir nada hasta que estuviera segura y lista para demostrarlo y no solo decirlo, que si bien n faltaba mucho para eso quizás podría participará en uno de los torneos que se avecinaban…

Las clases se habían terminado y el club femenino no tenía entrenamiento por lo que decidió pasara ver a los del masculino y de paso hablar ver a Ryoma, hace mucho que no le hablaba y es que… parecía querer matar a alguien! Camino lentamente, en fin no tenía prisa y cuando llego los vio a todos entrenando, cada uno jugando un partido, su abuela junto con Tezuka y Oishi estaba fuera de las canchas al parecer evaluando a los miembros del club, saludo a su abuela quien la había viso llegar, Oishi también la saludo pero Tezuka la ignoro como venía haciendo desde hace unos años por lo que no le tomo importancia, el de lentes ordeno que los titulares se acercaran ya que sumiré sensei quería hablar de algo muy importante, y ellos acataron la orden.

Al acercarse a la banca, se percataron de la presencia de la chica y sonrieron, Eiji simplemente fui más efusivo y la abrazo como venía haciendo desde hace algún tiempo, Ryoma frunció nuevamente el ceño, los demás no dijeron nada.

-Eiji deja en paz a mi nieta! Que aún no tienen mi aprobación para que salgan de acuerdo por lo que aléjate de ella si sabes lo que es bueno para ti.,-dijo Sumiré con su expresión seria, teniendo efecto deseado al instante, y las sonrisas susceptibles por parte de un Castaño y de una mirada gatuna apareció,

-moo, pero si no he hecho nada y de dónde diablos sacaron eso?- pregunto el neko inflando sus mejillas en modo berrinche!

-vamos vamos sempai, deje a hablar a la entrenadora por favor!- expuso Momoshiro tratando de evitar un berrinche del chico

-bueno lo que les quería decir es del torneo que se avecina, y aunque no tiene validez oficial, bien podrías serviles en su crecimiento y aprendan cosas nuevas- decía la entrenadora

-habla del torneo de la región aquel que la cuidad organiza no solo de tenis sino de todos los clubes no es así sumiré sensei?-cuestiono Kaidoh

-así es, la cuestión aquí es que si quien participar, mínimos son 10 jugadores y entre ellos por lo menos debe haber una mujer.

-una mujer?- dijeron casi todos al unísono

-así es- hablo por fin Inui mientras leía algo en su inseparable libreta- al parecer este año las regla es que los equipos serán mixtos, así para involucrar a las mujeres a practicar dicho deporte y no se les menosprecie, por lo que el equipo que quiera participar deberá incluir por lo menos una femenina.

-Eso es algo nuevo no?- pregunto el neko-

-Eso es verdad-cuestiono Fuji-pero no creo que sea tan malo sería bueno el tener alguien a quien mirar aparte ustedes no?- proclamo el tensai del seigaku provocando una ligera gota en la nuca de sus compañeros.

-por ello y viendo las circunstancias he decidido que mi nieta tomara el lugar en el equipo – declaro autosuficiente la mayor

Qué?- pero abuela eso no puede ser yo no sé jugar ¡!- exclamó Ryuzaki

-vamos, no creo que no hayas aprendido nada de Tezuka ni de Ryoma, además cada día sales con la raqueta y regresas tarde y con la ropa sucia, no creo que sea por que vayas a perder el tiempo o sí?- finalizo mirando a Eiji seriamente, el cual solo atino a sonreír nerviosamente

-las del club femenino se negaron no es cierto?- declaro Ryoma sin mas

-sí, se negaron diciendo que no tenía tiempo para ello jejeje y la única que nos queda es mi nieta así que..-

-Espera yo también formo parte del club de tenis femenino así que no podre- trato d explicar Sakuno

-no de hecho ellas dijeron que no habrá problema s contigo, ya que no participaras en los ranking de este semestre, así que no hay problema- dijo nuevamente con una sonrisa la mayor.

-vamos saku! No será tan malo así podremos pasar más tiempo juntos no es grandioso nya!?- pregunto a la chica mientras la abrazaba por los hombros, provocándole un pequeño sonrojo, y un ceño fruncido por partes de los pilares del seigaku.

-h-hai, pero yo no sé muy bien si sea de ayuda…

-supongo que mientras llenes el hueco y contigo nos dejen participar estará bien,..-hablo Ryoma nuevamente

-ey, Ryoma no digas eso-reclamo la madre de Seigaku

-o´chibi eso fue cruel-regaño en neko

-No le hagas caso Sakuno-chan él es muy tonto y no sabe lo que dice- decía Momoshiro mientras estrangulaba a de mirada gatuna.

Momo-sempai me haces daño!-reclamaba Echizen

Te lo mereces- seguía mientras con el castigo

-Aun así no deberá ser un problema, ya que llevaras el mismo entrenamiento que los chicos a partir de mañana y rolaras con cada uno de ellos parta que te enseñen uno que tro tiro, dea cuerdo?- pregunto nuevamente Sumire.

-hai!- respondieron al unísono los titulares del seigaku

-Su-supongo que no tengo elección verdad- respondió nerviosamente Sakuno, bajando la mirada, no estaba segura que esto fuera una muy buena idea, pero la sensación cálida que ahora sostenía su mano y que la recorría por los brazos la sorprendió, aquella calidez tan dulce era de la mano que Eiji quien al verla con ese estado de ánimo tomo su mano entrelazándola con la de él, provocando que fijara sus rostro en los del neko brindándole confianza de tal forma.

Esta acción no pasó desapercibida para nadie y aunque a unos le dio ternura a otros le provoco una dulce bilis en el estómago.

* * *

**POV´S RYOMA **

Él no era fan de demostrar lo que sentía ni lo que pensaba delante de nadie pero lo que comenzaba a sentir definitivamente no era algo de lo cual estuviera orgulloso y es que como una simple acción puede convertirse en una confusión para el mismo? Bueno él tampoco lo sabía, jamás había experimentado la sensación de ver a tu propio cuerpo tomar acciones involuntarias y verlo en cámara lenta mientras tu conciencia para ser un mero espectador!

Y esa primera experiencia no planeada ni mucho menos planeaba que fuera así! Frente a todos los titulares entrenadora y la castaña… si a eso le cuentas las miradas que todos me dieron….. Jamás espero que jamás me vuelva a pasar algo así….. Tal parece que esta vez me toco a mi….. _**MADA MADA DANE RYOMA**_…rayos!

**FIN DEL POV´S**


	5. que empieze el martirio

**HOLA!...**

**OK OK CUANTO TIEMPO FUE? SEGURO MAS DE DOS MESES... EN FIN, HE HECHO DEMASIADAS COSAS PRODUCTIVAS, POR FIN SAQUE MIS PAPELES Y ESPERO INGRESAR EN LA UNIVERSIDAD ( QUIERO SER DOCTORA!), ESTOY YENDO A UN CURSO DE REGULACION PARA ELLO, ADEMAS DE UN CURSO DE COMPUTACION...( MI HERMANA ME LO ESTA PAGANDO TODO JEJEJE), TRABAJO POR LAS MAÑANAS Y TOMO LOS CURSOS POR LA TARDE, LOS FINES DE SEMANA, PS ME JUNTO CON LOS AMIGOS... Y SINO DUERMO TODO EL DIA EN COMPAÑIA DE MIS GATOS! ASI QUE SI A ESO LE SUMAMOS MI FALTA DE INSPIRACION...ADEMAS QUE CUANDO REBISABA EL CAP... MODIFIQUE TANTAS COSAS QUE TERMINE POR BORRAR TODO... SOY MUJER Y NI YO ME ENTIENDO JAJAJA... EN FIN ESPERO QUE ALGUIEN AUN ANDE POR AKI POR QUE DE LO CONTRARIO... LLORARE...**

**EN FIN LOS DEJO CON EL CAP Y ESPERO ACTULIZAR PRONTO... NO DOY FECHA SIEMPRE LES QUEDO MAL... ASI QUE TRATARE QUE SEA PRONTO...**

**RECUERDEN QUE THE PRINCE OF TENNIS NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD SINO DE TAKESHI SENSEI Y YO SOLO UTILIZO SUS PERSONAJES PARA HACER UNA QUE OTRA HISTORIA Y LO QUE DEBIO PASAR EN LA SERIE...**

**LA CANCION QUE UTILIZE ES SING A SONG DE AYA HIRANO...**

**DISFRUTAD Y DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS...**

**BYE!**

* * *

************ "VÍNCULOS"************

QUE EMPIECE EL MARTIRIO…DIGO ENTRENAMIENTO.

**POV´S SAKUNO**

Si me dijeran que me describiera seguramente diría que soy una simple alumna de secundaria con muchos sueños que desea realizar, una alumna con calificaciones promedio y que se esfuerza por mejorar cada día, alguien que espera algún día poder encontrar su lugar en la vida…. Bueno eso deseo siempre y cuando resista lo que está por venir…. T-T

En estos instantes me encuentro parada frente al espejo, el día de hoy empiezo mis entrenamientos con los del club masculino y eso me da miedo por no decir pánico, es decir, por qué yo? Y cuando fui y le pregunte a la capitana el por qué acepto la propuesta de mi abuela simplemente me dijo: _"no te quejes, muchas de nosotras suplicaríamos por estar en tu lugar es decir has visto a Tezuka-kun? Y Oishi, por dios Fuji también….."_ después de eso me fui dejando a mi capitana en aquel mundo de ensoñación, que le ven de bueno el estar en el torneo con ellos, si es muy probable que no llegue a estar viva para este? T-T

Escucho a mi abuela llamarme para irnos a la escuela y quizá sean imaginaciones mías pero o esta temblando o mis piernas amenazan con romperse….. Al llegar al colegio nos dirigimos a las canchas donde todos los titulares se encuentran presentes, todos incluyendo Ryoma…. Aun no puedo creer lo que hizo ni mucho menos entiendo el porqué de su reacción…..

_**Flash back**_

-supongo que mientras llenes el hueco y contigo nos dejen participar estará bien,..-hablo Ryoma nuevamente

-ey, Ryoma no digas eso-reclamo la madre de Seigaku

-o´chibi eso fue cruel-regaño en neko

-No le hagas caso Sakuno-chan él es muy tonto y no sabe lo que dice- decía Momoshiro mientras estrangulaba a de mirada gatuna.

-Momo-sempai me haces daño!-reclamaba Echizen

-Te lo mereces- seguía mientras con el castigo

-Aun así no deberá ser un problema, ya que llevaras el mismo entrenamiento que los chicos a partir de mañana y rolaras con cada uno de ellos parta que te enseñen uno que otro tiro, de acuerdo?- pregunto nuevamente Sumiré.

-hai!- respondieron al unísono los titulares del Seigaku

-Su-supongo que no tengo elección verdad- respondió nerviosamente Sakuno, bajando la mirada, no estaba segura que esto fuera una muy buena idea, pero la sensación cálida que ahora sostenía su mano y que la recorría por los brazos la sorprendió, aquella calidez tan dulce era de la mano que Eiji quien al verla con ese estado de ánimo tomo su mano entrelazándola con la de él, provocando que fijara sus rostro en los del neko brindándole confianza de tal forma.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando un sonido parecido a un golpe contra la pared se escuchó, la mano de Eiji ahora se encontraba roja y era sostenida por la otra, Sakuno junto con los demás ahí presentes estaban más que sorprendidos, ya que no todos los días se ve a Ryoma Echizen impactado, haciendo cosas imprudentes, molesto, perturbado, y nervioso claro también avergonzado por la acción de golpear a su sempai para que este dejara la mano de Ryuzaki libre…. Si sin duda aquel gesto que ahora tenía la cara el principie del tenis no era más que vergüenza e incredibilidad, pero no dio tiempo para preguntar o tomar acto semejante porque así como paso la escena así fue que el de mirada gatuna demostró sus habilidades a la hora de escapar… cual gato en verdad fuera.

Dejando a los presentes impactado, y con algo de dolor en la mano del neko de Seigaku.

_**Fin del flash back**_

-Aquel día Ryoma-kun escapo como si de un ladrón se tratase, que por cierto ni siquiera me ha notado T-T, entiendo que no soy lo suficientemente buena en el tenis para despertarle algún interés pero eso no evita que su indiferencia duela.

Mi abuela da algunas indicaciones entre ellas las cuestiones del torneo y como se planea jugar, además de que Tezuka nos ha mandado a dar vuelta alrededor de las canchas de tenis, pero quién diablos puede hacer 20 vueltas en menos de 10 minutos? Que son correcaminos o qué? Aparte de que debo asegurarme no terminar en último lugar de lo contrario me harán tomar un jugo de Inui sempai que para nada se ve comestible ¬.¬

Y como supuse termine en ultimo lugar acabando solo 10 vueltas en el tiempo establecido, pero gracias a Eiji y a los demás titulares no he tomado el jugo, aunque creo que también influye la cara que había puesto mi abuela al llegar y ver en mis manos el dichoso vaso con el líquido…. Jejejeje.

-bien ahora que han calentado lo suficiente empezaremos con valorar las capacidades de cada uno de ustedes-dijo enérgicamente mi abuela.

Cada uno de ellos se han puesto en parejas y sea dirigió a las canchas, yo me he quedado con mi abuela quien tiene una libreta en la mano.

-debes fijarte en cada uno de los partidos Sakuno, de esta manera quizá encuentres tu propio estilo de juego, además de aprender las habilidades que un tenista profesional debe tener- me ha dicho mi abuela, teniendo su vista en las canchas donde pronto se dará inicio los entrenamientos, aunque no lo admita me da mucha emoción ´poder ver jugar a los titulares….

Jamás pensé que después de ese día …..Cada uno fuera asignado por mi abuela para que me enseñara desde lo fundamental hasta ser por lo menos alguien que diera batalla en un partido…. Y así fue como empezó mis días de entrenamiento.

**FIN DEL POV´S**

* * *

_**! I say to me.  
datte konna kimochi ja nan mo dekinai tte  
sotto shite oite ne  
I say to you.  
futto sonna kao shite mitsumenaide  
gomakase naku natteru**_

* * *

**OISHI VS SAKUNO**

-.más rápido Sakuno!, debes ser más rápida y precisa- decía Oishi mientras veía a Sakuno dar vueltas alrededor de las canchas de tenis…para momentos después desaparecer de su vista; con lo cual la madre de Seigaku, corrió y al llegar donde ella, la vio plasmada en el suelo… y una gran gota resbalo por su nuca…. Quizás primero debería ir lentamente…..

* * *

_**kidzukareteta shigusa ga itsunomani kuse ni naru  
demo tashika na cry sagashiateta lie  
Go your way! Go your way! and laugh with you.**_

* * *

**MOMOSHIRO VS KAORU…..Y SAKUNO ENTRE DOS….**

-trata de darle a la pelota con fuerza! Así dejaras aturdidos a tus oponentes!.Decía un entusiasmado Momoshiro.

.sssss, no seas idiota lo mejor es controlar y hace r que la pelota de un giro inesperado shhh- decía un Kaoru con los ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados.

-que has dicho mamushi? Lo mejor es la fuerza, fuerza!-decía un momo enfrentándolo

-que no idiota! Lo mejor es tomar desprevenido al oponente tal como con mi boomerang Snake!-decía el de la pañoleta enfrentado también a ojivioleta.

-jejejeje, oigan…no creo que….-decía una nerviosa Sakuno…

-SAKUNO!- gritaron ambos jóvenes al mismo tiempo-demostrémosle a este idiota cual es el mejor método- y dicho esto cada uno tomo un brazo de la joven y la arrastraron hacia las canchas….

-esperen…sempais….AUXILIO!

* * *

_**machigattenai to ima sugu ni Sing a Song!  
hitori de utaitai toki datte aru keredo  
chuutohanpa ja monotarinai try again  
nanika ga tsukameru sono toki made**_

* * *

**SAKUNO VS LOS JUGOS DE INUI….**

Según mis caculos, tu físico es demasiado delgado por lo cual si modificamos un poco por no decir que deberíamos hacerlo completamente, tu itinerario, podremos sacar…..bla bla bla…..-hablaba Sadaharu mientras todos los titulares les caía una gota estilo anime por sus nucas…..-así de la misma manera, hay una manera mas rápida para que tu cuerpo tenga mayor resistencia…

-es serio?!- preguntaba una entusiasmada ijicarmin

-así es solo debes beber desde hoy hasta el día del torneo mis jugos con vitaminas y tu cuerpo tendrá lo que te he dicho, por lo que….

-ALTO!-dijeron todos los titulares

-se supone que debemos ayudar a Sakuno-chan, no tratar de intoxicarla nya!- decía el neko de Seigaku con una gran gota en la cabeza mientras los demás habían de barrera humana entre el estadístico del equipo y Sakuno, quien no entendía a la perfección la situación de la que fue salvada….

* * *

**You say to me.  
"yappa kyou no kimi wa nanka hen da yo" tte  
hottoite oite ne  
You sad to me.  
mou nasakenai kedo nakitai kimochi tte  
chotto suki dattari suru**

* * *

**SAKUNO VS…. BURNING…**

-la mejor manera de adquirir fuerzas y además resistencia son los entrenamientos, pero para ello debes comer adecuadamente y yo te diré lo que es bueno para compensar las energías gastadas durante las practicas; por ejemplo, la vitamina C que contienen los cítricos ayudan a ….-decía Kawamura cual estuviera dando clase, diciendo a Sakuno que anotara todo….claro si es que no se viera que ya llevaba cerca de 20 hojas…..de repente se ve a un Eiji entrando en escena…- y de ese modo tu cuerpo estará repleto de energía- Eiji le da una raqueta- y quemaras todo en el juego encendiendo la pelota con tu tiro, Burning!

* * *

_**watashi rashiku nai yo to anata ga iwanai de yo  
ima yametara why? iminai ja nai cry  
Go my way! **__**Go my way! and I love with you**_

* * *

**SAKUNO VS….EL SADOMASIQUISMO DE TEZUKA?**

-haz nuevamente 50 veces un revés y después de ello practicaras tu saque quizás también podamos ver la posición de listo y ver que tal están tus sentidos y la respuesta de estos; probablemente también ayudemos a reforzar más tus puntos débiles y convertirlos en tu punto de apoyo… me estas escuchando?- decía un Tezuka quien giro había la pequeña Sakuno quien se puso pálida cual fantasma….

-ha…hai! Tezuka-san, ´pero podría por lo menos descansar 10 minutos?; realmente me duele el brazo y todo el cuerpo… por hacer lo mismo durante una hora …por favor-decía una Sakuno completamente agotada…

-una hora! Que el taichou es sadomasoquista o qué?-preguntaba un Eiji preocupado..

-me parece que hay un 99% que no se haya dado cuenta del tiempo que haya pasado-dijo Inui completamente serio…provocando que Tezuka se acomodara los lente con un pequeño sonrojo….

* * *

_**tsuyogattenaide ima sugu ni Sing a Song!  
dareka ni tsutaetai koto datte aru keredo  
jibungatte demo tomaranaide try again  
anata ni tsutawaru sono toki made**_

* * *

**SAKUNO VS…. POR AHORA SOLO DESCANSA…**

-Fuji sempai no debería os de estar practicando algo en vez de tomar él te?- preguntaba Sakuno con una sonrisa nerviosa

-no te preocupes ya que la mejor forma de que tengas un mejor desempeño es el mantenerte relajada y que mejor forma qué tomar él no lo crees?-decía Fuji con una de sus habituales sonrisas…

-bu..Bueno quizás tenga razón pero…. (con una gota en su cabeza) no cree que los demás nos están mirando de una manera un tanto….. Esto….amenazante? jejeje- finalizo la cobriza mientras los demás titulares tenía una mirada inquisidora…

- no te preocupes saku-chan, solo están celosos porque desperdiciaron su tiempo, solo ignóralos y dime, porque no dejamos a todos y vamos a tomar un pequeño helado después de clases eh?

Acto seguido…. Una lluvia de pelotas de tenis atentaron contra el estado físico de Fuji…inexplicablemente….

* * *

_**nanimo kitai shinai kedo tonari ni itai'n da mon  
nee, hanare tara cry kurikaesu ja nai?  
**__**Go my way! Go my way! and I love with you.**_

* * *

**SUMIRÉ VS RYOMA….**

-tu no piensas entrenar Ryoma?- preguntaba la entrenadora Ryuzaki

-con ellos será más que suficiente…. No necesito preocuparme por esas cosas….-dicto Ryoma mientras jugaba con una pelota de tenis.

-es eso o que no quieres enfrentar a mi nieta, por que últimamente la has estado evitando- decía sumirá con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro al ver que sus palabras afectaron al pilar de Seigaku ya que perdió el control sobre la pelota….

-no… no sé de qué me está hablando, en todo caso a su nieta solo le falta doblar más sus rodillas y cortar un poco más su cabello, es demasiado largo….

-lo que digas Ryoma, aaa! que bonita es la juventud… estoy casi segura que tu padre daría cualquier cosa por estar presente en los entrenamientos.. Tú que dices…

-abuela!- Tezuka –san dice que debería irme y que pase a la tienda de deporte para que ajusten las cuerdas ce la raqueta así que me adelanto vale?- dijo la ojicarmin con una sonrisa

-vaya vaya, que coincidencia, Ryoma también dijo que iría por que no van los dos juntos?'- dijo sumiere con una amplia sonrisa…

-Eh?

-espera vieja yo no dije eso!- dijo Ryoma protestando ante lo dicho por su entrenadora….

- oh vaya, a esta hora tu padre debe estar en el templo… quizá y lo invite para que los entrene el….-dijo la Ryuzaki mayor fingiendo demencia mientras miraba su reloj de mano…

-andando Ryuzaki…..-dijo Ryoma mientras caminaba hacia la salida

-ha…hai!- y acto seguido al de mirada gatuna

-aaaa que hermoso es ser joven….-decía Ryuzaki sonriendo….

* * *

_**machigattenai to ima sugu ni Sing a Song!  
hitori de utaitai toki datte aru keredo  
chuutohanpa ja monotarinai try again  
nanika ga tsukameru sono toki made  
**_

* * *

**POV´S SAKUNO**

Y así transcurrieron los días, convirtiéndose en semanas, aunque aún con el entrenamiento con el equipo no deje de asistir a ningún entrenamiento con Kikumaru, y eso ayudó mucho a que mi coordinación, velocidad y tal vez un poco de fuerza se incrementara…

**FIN DEL POV´S**

* * *

_**Every time, love with you.  
Everybody! Sing a Song!  
Every time, love with you.  
**__**Everybody! **__**Sing a Song!  
Oh-yeah!**_

* * *

-Muy bien chicos, dentro de tres días será el torneo y necesito que practiquen entre ustedes para saber que tanto han avanzado; por lo que practicaran entre ustedes de acuerdo- dicto con firmeza su entrenadora.

**POV´S SAKUNO**

El primer juego en comenzar en el de Ryoma-kun contra Kawamura-sempai, el juego va demasiado parejo; en otra de las canchas se encuentra jugando Tezuka contra Inui quien por cierto siempre parece tener problemas en regresar los saques del capotan; por otro lado se encuentra Oishi contra Kaoru, una pareja muy dispareja por cierto, mientras que momo-sempai parece esforzarse mucho a Fuji-sempai no se le borra la sonrisa del rostro, cada pase, cada rebote que la pelota daba en la cancha me emocionaba más y más, era como ver un partido de aquel que alguna vez fue mi ídolo; era emocionante, las sonrisas en el rostros de todos al jugar con sus amigos, los partidos habían acabado, todos se encontraban cansados, mi abuela se acercó diciendo algo de que era mi turno de demostrar mis habilidades, pero que rayos iba a demostrar? Si apenas había mejorado un poco, bueno no era tan peculiar como cada uno de ellos era pero había mejorado el problema era que todas las miradas estaban ahora concentradas en mí y no me podía mover.

Con trabajo llegue a la cancha, en verdad fue con muuuuuucho trabajo ya que gracias a mi nerviosismo di muestra de los ridícula que puedo llegar a ser…. a quien se le ocurriría caminar cual robot en pleno entrenamiento, mi pareja era Kikumaru, cuando le tocaba dar servicio no le pude dar ni una sola devuelta, al mirar fuera de la cancha donde todos se encontraban ellos ya no se veian tan felices como cuando salieron, al contrario parecían un poco decepcionados y eso me dolió,…..

-tranquila- oí que Kikumaru me dijo mientras se acercaba a donde yo me encontraba- recuerdas que en una ocasión me dijiste que había alguien a quien querías sorprender? Alguien a quien querías encontrar?

-Kikumaru?

-Me dijiste que si lograbas convertirte en alguien dentro del mundo del tenis estabas segura que esa persona te reconocería y tal vez así pudieras verla de nuevo,

-pero… mi cuerpo no reacciona- dije en apenas un susurro y era verdad, apenas y podía moverme, estoy tan nerviosa que apenas y consigo mover mis piernas, nunca me ha gustado ser el centro de atención

-saku, mírame como siempre, mírame solo a mí… y a la pelota, recuerda la sensación que te hace lucir y sentir tan bien, recuerda que es aquello que te hace sentir ligera- fije mi mirada en los ojos de Kikumaru, quien tenía una mirada llena de carisma y ternura, una mirada que hace que me pierda y que hace que me sienta tranquila, cierro mis ojos y respiro profundamente escucho el golpe de la pelota tras tocar el suelo, una, dos, tres veces, el viento que se corta y pasa a través del cuerpo de Eiji, escucho el roce que hace su cuerpo al moverse, y por fin un plack, que me indica que la pelota fue lanzada. Puedo sentir la brisa que esta tiene impregnada, puedo sentir la velocidad, todo en ella la siento, y …..

Plack, la pelota, he devuelto la pelota aun con los ojos cerrados, puedo escuchar el grito de asombro de los presentes pero eso ya no me importa, vuelvo a abrir mis ojos y en mi entorno solo existen el parámetro de la cancha, Eiji y yo, en un duelo como los de siempre, una y más veces devuelvo la pelota, ahora mi cuerpo se mueve como si fuera parte del viento, me siento ligera, puedo ver la pelota moverse y saber hacia dónde debo dirigirme, puedo ver la sonrisa de Eiji y también sé que me estoy divirtiendo, Eiji lanza la pelota hacia arriba simulando una bolea, y yo simplemente dejo que el aire se aglomere alrededor mío, siento como si aun con ello fuera mas ligera, me muevo con el viento y golpeo la pelota…. El sonido de la pelota al golpear la reja detrás de Kikumaru me despierta de mi ensoñación, y me vuelve a la realidad, parpadeo un par de veces, estoy confundida como todos, no sé qué fue lo que paso pero de algo estoy segura todos tienen fija su vista en mí y eso hace que mis nervios regresen….

Ahora en este preciso momento…me siento comparada cual jitomate… sé que por el calor que siento en mi rostro y orejas…. Fácil podría hacerme pasar por la hermana de aquel vegetal rojo…. Rayos… otra ves hize algo que no debía…

La cara que todos los presentes tenían no sabría describirla muy bien, solo que desde mi perpectiva era muy divertida aunque claro por educación y por que no dudaba que algunos de ellos me comiera viva si me veian reir.

**********RYOSAKU**********


End file.
